glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Glyninja
As of July 2016, the Glyninja replaces the Neo Sincroid head offered as a bonus head with Glyan figures. Additional Glyninja weapons are available in the Robo Force Weapons Set. Glyninjas are the inspiration for the Bit Figs Ninja Series. =Character History= Satraku Clan "We've been waiting for the right moment to run those little buggers! Combined with a Glyan blaster, you can whip up some fun clashing cyber blades or beefed up Phase rifles, depending on which side of the new head you're sporting. Although the Satraku Clan utilizes stolen Phase weaponry often, just like all the other technology they've swiped and mastered throughout their existence." "We tried to fuse a bunch our favorite ninja themed obsessions into this wave. Also, the new Glyninja head is reversible. One side represents the Glyninja and the other side is a new "Real Type" soldier design with ties to my old Skate Wars drawings from when I was a kid. This new noggin replaces the Neo Sincroid head, which is now officially retired from production. "http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/07/clan-of-glyninja.html Cyber Ninja Origins "The inspiration behind these seemingly random ninja themes dates back to the powerful influence that the early 80's ninja craze had on us when we here at Onell were kids. Even though Marcus and I are 10 years apart in age (and were raised in different states), we both still developed a lifelong love of those shadowy assassins imported from esoteric Eastern legends. Ninjas were everywhere in those days, from movie screens, videotapes and magazine stands all the way down to the ubiquitous quarter muncher machines that peppered the walls of seemingly every grocery store and pizza joint. There was just something about the ninja concept that resonated across the country, especially with the latchkey generation. Maybe it was the barrage of Kung Fu flicks that seemed to perpetually play on our local channel 56 (WLVI) every Saturday afternoon, but I personally went bonkers over anything ninja related. I remember wrapping an ACE bandage around my head and terrorizing the neighborhood not long after watching ''Enter the Ninja''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enter_the_Ninja on video at my Uncle's house in Beverly, MA (and this weirdness took place years before playing ''The Revenge of Shinobi''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Revenge_of_Shinobi and ''Ninja Gaiden''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ninja_Gaiden around the clock). Eventually, my growing obsession graduated to a full on "child sized ninja uniform" that I had begged my mother to order for me from the amazing Ninja Magazine. Can you imagine the level of unintentional comedy that I spread running around at night as a pudgy little kid in an ill-fitting ninja outfit, punctuated by a massive set of scratched up Coke-bottle thick glasses? I even had my own ridiculous homemade katana that was fashioned in our family garage from a busted hockey stick. Of course it had an equally cruddy matching scabbard thrown together from old socks and scraps of duct tape to complete the look. Pitiful? Yes. Unforgettably fun? Absolutely."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/08/thank-you-for-9-years.html =Story= Clan of the Glyninja "During the darkest days of the Old War, many unnatural scientific experiments were performed in desperation, justified by those in power as a means to hasten the end of the violent conflict that held all of Glyos in its tightening grip. Horrifying bio-mutations and genocidal machines of mass destruction tore into existence from the rampant abuse of long guarded secrets thought securely hidden by the passage of time. As each planet's government pushed for total system-wide domination, many of these abominations began turning on their creators, indiscriminately spreading devastation wherever they roamed. Standard countermeasures proved ineffective, as these ultimate weapons of war were specifically designed to be nearly unstoppable by even the most lethal regulation hardware. s)]]Sensing this growing danger from afar, an ancient order of warriors known as the Satraku Clan, who had operated in the shadows for generations safeguarding Glyos against deadly threats, moved into action. Utilizing unorthodox tactics and skills that could only be executed by those born and raised within the practice of the Satraku Clan, small groups of Satraku "Glyninjas" began a silent mission to eliminate these vile monstrosities with extreme prejudice. This clandestine task lasted longer than the Satraku Clan anticipated, and many honorable Glyninjas fell across countless battles. By the time the Old War came to an end after Planet Metran's legendary treachery, the Satraku Clan had been nearly wiped out of existence...but so had almost all the cursed beasts of war they had originally set out to destroy. With the rise of Capital Planet Metran, the Satraku Clan once again faded into the shadows, awaiting their next call to arms. Until now."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/07/clan-of-glyninja.html =Clan of the Glyninja= Wave 57 Glyninja Tana See: Tana Glyninja Iken See: Iken Glyninja Urai See: Urai =TMNG= Wave 59 Glyninja Ukoro Includes full Glyan figure and full Glyarmor set including painted Varteryx and Neo Sarvos heads. 37 total parts. $14 each. Archive-glyninja-ukoro.png TMNG-Battle.png|TMNG vs Ashi Clan Glyninja Ashi Includes full Glyan figure with new Glyninja head plus special edition Robo Force blaster and scarf. 30 total parts. $11 each. Archive-glyninja-ashi.png TMNG-Battle.png|TMNG vs Ashi Clan Glyninja Koshiro Includes full Glyan figure with new Glyninja head plus special edition Robo Force blaster and scarf. 30 total parts. $11 each. Archive-glyninja-koshiro.png Glyninja-Koshiro-CLOSE-ALT.png Glyninja Teki Includes full Glyan figure with new Glyninja head plus special edition Robo Force blaster and scarf. 30 total parts. $11 each. Archive-glyninja-teki.png =Capture Run= Wave 60 Glyninja Runmaru Includes full Glyan figure with new Glyninja head plus special edition Robo Force blaster and scarf. 30 total parts. $11 each. Glyninja-Runmaru-WEB1_1024x1024.jpg Glyninja-Runmaru-Swing-Special.png|Glyninja Runmaru with two Swing Joint Sets =Marvelous Mutations= Wave 77 Glyninja Harada Includes full Glyan figure with extra head, full Glyarmor set with painted Varteryx and Neo Sarvos heads, 1 Robo Force weapon set and Traveler scarf. 42 total parts. $15 each. Glyninja-Harada.png Satraku-Clan-Senshin-WEB.png|Senshin Clan Fog-Walker.png|Fog Walker Glyninja Hando Includes additional head and Traveler scarf plus 1 Robo Force Weapon Set. 30 total parts. $11 each. Glyninja-Hando.png Satraku-Clan-Senshin-WEB.png|Senshin Clan Glyninja Vipersyte See: Vipersyte =References= Category:TMNG Category:Glyninja Category:Video Games Category:Glyarmor